Le temps maraudesque
by Grandia
Summary: Les maraudeurs reviennent à Poudlard pour leur sixième année au grand malheur des professeurs. Parmi ces dernier un nouveau. D'où vient il? Mais est ce la véritable question à se poser? Les maraudeurs enquêtent, mais la mélodie va bientôt se finir.
1. Prologue

**Le temps maraudesque**

Disclamer : Tous les droits d'auteurs reviennent à J.K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture

**Prologue**

_26 Juillet 1977_

Qui pouvait bien être suffisamment fou pour être dehors par ce temps ? Sérieusement ? La nuit qui pourtant depuis une semaine était paisible s'était totalement métamorphosée. Plusieurs éclairs cinglaient le ciel, le vent semblait s'être donné comme mission de déraciner les arbres du parc du manoir et la pluie de submerger tout le domaine, et quelqu'un se trouvait en ce moment même dehors… Mais qui est ce fou !

James ne doutait pas un seul instant que si la charpente du manoir de sa famille n'avait pas été renforcé par plusieurs sorts celui-ci se serait envolé. Alors pour aller se balader dehors il fallait être cinglé !

La famille Potter, c'est-à-dire James et ces parents, s'était réunis dans le salon pour dîner tentant d'ignorer du mieux possible les rugissements du vents. Alors que cela devenait de plus en plus dur voila que quelqu'un s'était mis à tambouriner à la porte principale.

Tous ignoraient l'identité du visiteur mais James loin de s'inquiéter avait hâte de voir l'apparence de l'importun qui avait bravé la tempête.

Tandis que M.Potter se précipitait au secours du visiteur en allant lui ouvrir la porte, un long cri strident retentit qui stoppa tous les occupants de la maison.

- Jaaamessss ! Mon frère ! Ouvre ! C'est moi !

La scène sembla se figé seulement dérangé par la tempête et les tambourinements à la porte. Les Potter se regardèrent éberlués. Non ? Si ? Lui ? Et oubliant totalement l'instant solennel de silence James se précipita à la porte pour ouvrir au malheureux.

- Sirius ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là !

Et si, lui.

Un tas de chiffon trempé s'affala sur le plancher dans un grand bruit certainement pas dû à l'eau. Une main sortant de la robe imbibée agrippait fermement un balai brisé en deux.

En y réfléchissant bien, James ne put que reconnaître en son fort intérieur qu'il y avait en effet que son meilleur ami Sirius Black, connu aussi comme Patmol, pour être assez fou pour être dehors. Et puis après tout c'était belle et bien un temps de chien, donc un temps à la Sirius.

Le tas de chiffon repris forme humaine avec plusieurs petits bruits cliquetant étranges devant les yeux ébahis de tous les membres Potter.

- Bonjour James. Bonjour M. et Mme. Potter, dit le « Sirius trempé » serrant les mains de personnes visiblement pas franchement ravies de retrouver leur main engluanté dans sa poigne. Tu te souviens James un jour tu m'avais proposé de venir passer quelques temps chez toi pendant les vacances. Et bien : tadada ! Me voila !

- Euh… Sirius j'arrive à comprendre que pour toi t'incruster chez les gens ne dérange aucunement ta morale, mais, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai fugué ! S'exclama Sirius totalement inconscient de la gravité de sa situation.

- Mais Sirius, votre mère risque de s'inquiéter tout de même, se désola Mme. Potter bien qu'elle connaissait les différents qui opposait Sirius à sa famille.

- Oh vous en faites pas pour ça. Avant de partir elle m'a dit qu'elle me déshéritait, du coup en partant j'ai attrapé le plus d'objet de valeur possible, brailla le fier fugueur qui pour prouver s'est dire s'ébroua faisant tomber tous les objets volés dans un grand fracas. C'est déjà ça qu'elle n'aura pas !

Les objets s'écrasèrent au pied de Sirius certains roulants à l'écart d'autres se démembrèrent et d'autres encore ayant des propriétés magiques réagir au contact du sol. C'est ainsi qu'un poignard se ficha dans le plancher jusqu'à sa garde en argent sculpté en dragon. Une boîte éclata libérant une balle qui roula sur plusieurs mètres avant d'exploser en un petit nuage de fumée rose. Une autre boîte en bois avec des veines en argent, sur laquelle était finement gravé des fleurs se révéla être une boîte à musique et entama sa douce mélodie.

Il était rare que M. Potter, auror de renom qui était régulièrement cité dans les journaux comme grand héros contre les mages noirs restent sans voix. Certes, il connaissait l'excentricité de l'ami de son fils et il avait été surpris en apprenant que c'était un Black, héritier d'une longue lignée de mage noir. Il le reconnaît lui-même, il suspecta au début le jeune Sirius d'être comme les autres membres de sa famille mais il avait très vite changé d'avis. Mais il y avait quelque chose dont il était sûr et sur lequel il ne risquait pas de changer d'avis, on ne pouvait décidément pas cataloguer ce gosse de normal.

Mme Potter, elle, médicomage toujours à l'écoute de ses patients et de sa famille, avait toujours nié les suppositions de son mari sur la prétendue folie de l'ami de leur fils dû à des maladies les plus ahurissantes les unes que les autres. Mais là, en ce moment, elle ne serait pas contre faire une rapide analyse de l'état mentale du jeune Black. Juste au cas ou…

Ce fut finalement James qui sut trouver les mots les plus appropriés à la situation brisant le silence qui n'avait pas le moins du monde déstabilisé Patmol.

- Oulalalalala…


	2. Le début d'une nouvelle année!

**Le temps maraudesque**

Disclamer : Tous les droits d'auteurs reviennent à J.K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1 : Le début d'une nouvelle année !**

_1er Septembre 1977 (environ 1 mois plus tard)_

Un étrange rassemblement de personnes se présentait en ce 1er Septembre sur le quai ¾ de la gare King's Cross. Cette foule était tout ce qui avait de plus hétéroclite, leurs vêtements étaient pour certains tous ce qui avait de plus bizarre. Quelques voyageurs donnaient l'impression de s'être évadé de prison avec leurs habits de bagnard, ou d'autres tels des artistes de cirques… Ou encore quelques un de ces individus laissaient apparaître un goût de vêtement très étrange mélangeant blouson de motard avec bat de pyjama…

Le groupe comportait plusieurs tranches d'âges mais en grande partie comptaient des adolescents. Le reste de la foule était pour la plupart des adultes les larmes aux yeux. Petit à petit, le quai se vida laissant monter les ados dans le train qui affichaient fièrement son nom, le « Poudlard Express ».

Le dernier coup de sifflet annonçant le départ du train retentit pressant les tardifs voyageurs.  
- Maman, papa, je vous laisse, cria un jeune homme au cheveux noir en bataille avant de courir en direction du train.  
- Bon et bien… Mme. et M. Potter, au revoir et merci de m'avoir accueillit pendant ces vacances ! Dit un jeune homme du même âge que le premier, les cheveux noirs juste un peu plus long, qui emboîta le pas de l'autre. James attend moi !

Les deux jeunes hommes s'engouffrèrent dans le train lorsque celui ci commençait à s'ébranler débutant son voyage.  
- Ouhh… Cette fois-ci c'était juste ! Rigola le dénommé James essoufflé de sa course.  
- Oui effectivement! A quelques minutes près on ratait le train! Poudlard prépare toi! Les maraudeurs arrivent et ils ne te laisseront pas de répit!  
- Oui, mais avant, allons retrouver Remus et Peter. Ce serait déjà bien, tu ne crois pas Sirius ? Ironisa James avant de chercher ces amis qui devaient déjà se trouver dans un compartiment.

Le jeune homme nommé Sirius ne pouvait se douter combien il avait raison. En effet Poudlard, la plus célèbre des écoles de sorcellerie, qui était le terminus, était en ce moment même en effervescence, les professeurs préparant l'arrivée des élèves.

Cette école accueillant chaque année des centaines d'élèves était dirigé par le directeur nommé Dumbledore; et selon les dire de quelques uns, Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr de Grande Bretagne grâce à la protection du directeur et des ces fondateurs.

Mais malgré tout cela les professeurs ne pouvaient que s'inquiéter pour leur sécurité car un grand danger roderait bientôt à l'intérieur de l'enceinte du château. Cette menace avait un nom : Les Maraudeurs, célèbre groupe de quatre jeunes gryffondors qui semaient le trouble par des farces. Ces maraudeurs n'étaient autres que James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. L'amitié réunissant ce groupe était inébranlable formé autour d'un terrible secret.

Les maraudeurs, pour leur sixième année retournaient donc une nouvelle fois à Poudlard, au plus grand malheur des professeurs… Mais comme tous braves élèves studieux qu'ils étaient ils commencèrent par se retrouver.

- Salut la compagnie! S'exclama Sirius en entrant dans un compartiment déjà occupé par deux personnes des mêmes âges qu'eux.  
L'un des deux élèves était assis près de la fenêtre et semblait avoir été interrompu en plein sommeil. Ces cheveux châtain assez court ne dissimulaient pas la fatigue marquante sur son visage par de nombreux cernes.  
Le deuxième élève était un peu plus petit ainsi que plus corpulent que son voisin.

- Salut les gars ! Dit à son tour James.  
- Ah, James, Sirius ! On avait finit par se convaincre que cette année vous aviez réellement raté le train! Rigola Remus Lupin, celui assis près de la fenêtre.  
Les nouveaux venus s'assirent à leur tour ou plutôt s'avachirent sur les banquettes.  
- Alors comment se sont passées vos vacances? Demanda Peter Pettigrow, le deuxième garçon.  
- Moi cela a été mes meilleures vacances ! S'exclama Sirius joyeux.  
Peter et Remus le regardèrent surpris, Sirius n'avait jamais passé de bonne vacance chez sa famille.  
- Oui, figurez vous que j'ai fugué !  
- Fugué ? Répéta Remus.  
- Et oui, et ce cher Patmol est venu chez moi! Et en bon Potter, nous avons accepté ce fardeau… Finit James fièrement évoquant Sirius par son surnom.  
- Encore heureux ! Marmonna Sirius.  
- Bon si cela ne vous gêne pas moi je retourne dans mon sommeil interrompu par deux excités, taquina Remus avant de fermer les yeux.  
- La pleine lune a eu lieu il y a peu de temps, justifia Peter.

Le jeune Remus était effectivement lycanthrope, ou serait plus simplement appelé loup-garou. C'était autour de cette maladie que s'était réunis les maraudeurs loin d'en avoir peurs ils avaient tenté de rendre les choses moins douloureuse pour leur ami.

Sirius ne pouvant se tenir tranquille longtemps se dirigea vers la porte faisant clairement comprendre qu'il allait voir les « filles», en passant il murmura à James : « profites en » et lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de refermer la porte.

James, pour la même raison que son ami, attrapa dans sa malle deux boîtes enveloppées de papier avant de laisser les deux derniers maraudeurs dans le compartiment.

James fit le guet pendant une dizaine de minute près d'un wagon avant de voir sortir un groupe de fille parlant gaiement avec Sirius.  
Une fois l'attroupement disparut, James se faufila vers le compartiment déserté.  
Il repéra très facilement la malle qu'il cherchait et y glissa son paquet afin que lorsque sa propriétaire l'ouvre, elle repère directement les boîtes.

Repartant comme il était venu, il retourna à son compartiment.

Remus dormit pendant la moitié du voyage ce qui stressa ces compagnons qui furent obligé de rester calme respectant son sommeil. Et calme n'était vraiment pas pour les décrire au mieux. Heureusement le chariot à confiseries vînt les distraire pendant quelque temps.

- Alors, quelqu'un sait qui est le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? Demanda Remus qui c'était réveillé et compatissait à l'ennui largement apparent de ces amis.  
- Aucune idée, répondit James qui était souvent au courant de tout grâce à son père étant l'un des aurors les plus respectés. Selon ce que m'a dit mon père, c'est tout juste si Dumbledore a trouvé un professeur, et c'est un parfait inconnu !  
- Ton père ne le connaît pas ? Questionna Peter étonné.  
- Non, et il a interrogé quelques uns de ces collègues, personne ne sait qui c'est… Expliqua James. Le ministre aurait préféré désigner quelqu'un travaillant pour lui mais Dumbledore a certifié que l'inconnu conviendrait parfaitement. Cet étranger semble avoir sa confiance.  
- Espérons juste qu'il sera à la hauteur du poste ! Jugea Remus. Mais c'est quoi son nom ?  
- M. Dale, assura le fils d'auror heureux de ne pas être un parfait ignorant.  
- Peut être que nous devrions le tester, dit Sirius un mauvais sourire aux lèvres qui était suffisamment connu des maraudeurs pour savoir ce que cela signifiait.  
Chaque maraudeur jugea ces compagnons du regard pour savoir s'ils en étaient capable.  
Remus finit par brisé le silence se souvenant qu'il avait été nommé préfet.  
- On pourrait peut être lui laisser quelques jours…  
Les regards noirs de ces camarades fondirent sur lui.  
- Aurais tu pitié ? Ou peur ? Intimida Sirius.  
- Euh… Non pas du tout, mais vous oubliez que je suis tout de même censé être préfet…  
- Oui, c'est vrai, Sirius on va attendre quelques jours. L'année dernière nous avons déjà failli enlever le poste à Remus, se défendit James s'attirant le regard boudeur de Sirius.  
- Et bien il aurait peut être du le perdre dans ce cas, murmura Patmol, puis se sentant infériorité il finit par céder. Oh… Et puis si vous voulez !  
Sirius afficha son air de boudeur qui bien vite disparut lorsque la conversation repris.  
- Vous avez reçut vos résultats de BUSE ? Demanda Remus qui avait complètement oublié les examens comme ces amis.  
- Oui! Déclara fièrement Sirius, treize sur quinze!  
- Et moi comme Sirius! Dévoila James.  
- Treize sur quinze, c'est super bien! Admit Remus.  
- Mais tu as eu plus ! Rigola James sûr de lui.  
- Euh… Non pareil…  
- Oula ! Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que les professeurs vous accusent d'avoir triché ! Dit Peter mêlant son grain de sel à la conversation.  
- Mais non Queudver ! Nous n'étions pas voisin lors des examens et en plus avec James on a comparé nos résultats, nous n'avons pas les mêmes notes dans les mêmes matières… Le détrompa Sirius. Mais d'ailleurs combien tu as eu, toi ?  
- Huit sur quinze, avoua Peter rougissant.  
Sa révélation laissa un grand silence pensant.  
- Alors qui peut encore suivre les cours de potion cette année? Interrogea Sirius espérant ainsi relancer la conversation pendant que Remus comparait ces résultats avec ceux de ces amis.  
Trois des maraudeurs levèrent la main, effectivement Peter n'avait pas eut une assez bonne mention.  
Se rendant compte de sa bêtise, Sirius laissa James relancer la conversation sur un sujet un peu moins houleux.  
- Et sinon vous avez entendu parlé de l'explosion de l'appartement au chemin de Traverse lors de premiers jours de vacance ?

- Oui, à ce qui parait cela serait peut être un coup de Voldemort, le nouveau mage noir, dit Peter heureux de ne pas être exclus de la discussion.

- Nouveau mage noir cela fait déjà deux ou trois années que l'on le nomme ainsi, signala Sirius. J'ai remarqué que de plus en plus de sorciers l'appelaient « Vous savez qui », c'est vraiment ridicule.

- Si c'est vraiment le coup de Voldemort je me demande ce qu'il cherchait dans cet appartement. De plus à ce qu'il parait personne n'est mort, surenchéri Peter au courant.

- Cela peut être un banal accident… Supposa James.

- Un accident dû à un sort, puissant en plus ! Ce n'est pas à oublier, alors un accident, répliqua Sirius. S'il n'y avait personne c'est tout simplement que les dits personnes se sont enfuîtes…  
Il était rare que Sirius parle aussi longtemps sérieusement, et lors de ces rares fois, les maraudeurs tombaient souvent tous d'accord sur ces paroles. C'est ainsi que les maraudeurs partirent chacun dans leurs réflexions.

Le train finit par s'arrêter devant le parc de Poudlard. Les maraudeurs se dirigèrent vers la diligence la plus proche en blaguant.  
- Tiens cela me fait penser que nous n'avons pas encore croisé de serpentards, s'enchanta Peter lorsqu'ils furent tous installé confortablement.  
- Je ne vois pas ce qui a de réjouissant à cela… Dit Sirius qui feint de ronchonner ce qui déclencha l'hilarité des autres.  
- Oui, c'est vrai que quelques serpentards nous auraient bien divertis et puis cela nous aurait remis d'aplomb pour la nouvelle année… Conclut James regardant par la fenêtre tandis que la diligence continuait son ascension vers le château.

Les maraudeurs suivirent les autres élèves dans le château jusqu'à la grande salle.  
- J'espère que cette année, les nouveaux élèves ne vont pas trop tarder… Soupira Sirius en s'asseyant à la table des gryffondors.  
Les autres acquiescèrent par un simple hochement de tête.  
Les premières années arrivèrent enfin, serrés au milieu de l'allée centrale, terrifiés à l'idée de la répartition à venir et avoir sur eux tous les regards braqués n'aidaient pas à les calmer.

Le choixpeau commença sa longue chanson habituelle, les maraudeurs n'y prêtèrent aucune attention sachant que Remus écoutait ou, s'ils voulaient avoir des détails ils pourraient les demander à Evans, une camarade gryffondor.  
Au grand soulagement de tous les élèves la chanson s'arrêta, la répartition pouvait commencer.  
Les maraudeurs s'endormirent presque, se contentant d'applaudir les nouveaux gryffondor et d'huer les serpentards.

- Bon, et bien maintenant que la répartition est finie je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: Bon appétit ! Déclara Dumbledore qui se rassit annonçant ainsi le début du repas.

Les maraudeurs furent les premiers à se jeter sur les plats.  
- Enfin ! Mon ventre cris famine, se plaignit Sirius en remplissant son assiette à ras bord de divers aliments.  
- Pour une fois que ce n'est pas Peter, plaisanta Remus.  
Instantanément ils se retournèrent vers Peter qui entamait sa troisième assiette de spaghetti bolognaise. James, Sirius et Remus éclatèrent de rire devant un Peter ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

- Regardez ! Notre nouveau professeur est là, dit Peter désignant du menton la table des enseignants.  
- Oua ! Il est jeune ! S'exclama Sirius en détaillant leur nouveau professeur du regard, il doit avoir seulement deux ou trois ans de plus Il n'est certainement de Poudlard sinon on le connaîtrait. Je me demande d'où il vient, dit Remus.

Leur nouveau professeur était, il est vrai, jeune ou du moins en apparence. Ce qui marqua le plus James étant son air enjoué, ne sait il pas que le poste est maudit et que je jeune comme il est il risque d'y rester ? Ces cheveux châtain clair lui tombaient sur les yeux. Il avait un physique banal, rien d'exceptionnel.  
- Hé ! Hé, les gars arrêté de le fixer, cela fait cinq minutes que vous êtes en train de le fixer, les réveilla Peter.  
Les autres rougirent d'avoir été aussi peu discret.  
- On dirait bien qu'il nous a remarqué, dit Sirius voyant leur professeur les observer puis se retourner vers McGonagall.  
- En tout cas permettez moi de douter sérieusement des compétences de ce prof, déclara James en se servant de dessert.  
- Oui, moi aussi, il me semble bien trop jeune, compléta Remus.

Quelques temps plus tard, lorsque toute la grande salle se fut rassasiée, le directeur se leva.  
- Bienvenu aux nouveaux élèves et bonne reprise des cours pour les anciens. J'aimerais tout d'abord vous présentez votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, M. Dale…  
Le professeur en question se leva un faible sourire aux lèvres sous les applaudissements polis des élèves et professeurs.  
- Cette année encore la forêt Interdite est interdite, je demanderais donc à quelques anciens élèves de s'en rappeler, précisa le directeur en regardant les maraudeurs, s'il n'y arrive pas et bien je suis certain que des rapeltouts sont vendus à Pré-Au-Lard. De plus M. Rusard à afficher une liste à l'entrée de son bureau précisant les objets refusés dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Et pour finir, il est bien entendu strictement déconseillé de se balader dans les couloirs après le couvre feu sous peine de retenus. Sauf, si vous faites une mauvaise rencontre avant d'avoir été attrapé par un professeur au quel cas cela sera un séjour d'urgence à l'infirmerie. Sur ce, avec une note plus joyeuse, bonne nuit !

Un silence stupéfait résulta du discours, puis certains élèves préfèrent plaisanter de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre mais cela n'atténua que de très peu l'ambiance pesante.  
Tous les élèves finirent par se lever afin de rejoindre leur salle commune où ils pourraient se reposer pour les cours du lendemain.  
- Bon je vous laisse je vais guider les premières année jusqu'au dortoir, précisa Remus avant de s'enfoncer dans la foule.  
Les trois autres maraudeurs s'engagèrent à leur tour dans la foule d'élèves qui sortaient. Après avoir salué quelques connaissances ils sortirent de la foule, et se dirigèrent vers des chemins déserts pour atteindre plus facilement leur salle commune. Chemins, qu'eux seuls connaissaient…

- Alors James dans le train tu en as profité pour aller les mettre dans sa malle ? Demanda Patmol.  
Un murmure positif fut la seule réponse de son coéquipier. Peter ne comprit pas ce qu'il se tramait mais était certain de bientôt l'apprendre. Les ennuis que créaient ou que subissaient ces deux amis faisaient régulièrement la « une » des potins de Poudlard.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_2 Septembre 1977 _

- Allez réveillez vous les marmottes! Cria Remus en ouvrant les rideaux qui isolaient les lits du dortoir.

- Chut, mon petit loup, grogna Sirius, il y en a qui essaye de dormir.  
- Oh… Lunard je t'en supplie! Ce n'est pas toi hier qui étais fatigué dans le train? Implora Peter avant d'essayer de se rendormir.  
- Allez debout ! C'est le premier jour de cours, pour une fois soyons à l'heure, répondit Remus ignorant totalement les dormeurs. Bon je vous attends en bas.  
Une fois Remus descendu, les maraudeurs se rendormir ne se souciant le moins du monde d'être en retard. De toute la tour de gryffondor seul eux restaient à dormir, les trois autres garçons Thomas, Jacques, et Daniel de leur dortoir était depuis longtemps partis ne s'inquiétant pas de réveiller les maraudeurs.

- Bonjour Remus, le salua Lily Evans, où sont Potter, Sirius et Peter ?  
- Bonjour Lily, oh… Euh… Je suis allé les réveiller mais je crois qu'ils se sont rendor…mis…  
Remus n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la jeune fille au long cheveux roux filait vers le dortoir des dormeurs.  
- Potter, je te jure que tu ne feras pas perdre de point à gryffondor dès le premier jour ! Cria la furie disparut dans le dortoir.  
Remus s'assit dans un fauteuil plié en deux de rire n'ayant qu'un seul regret, mais où pouvait bien se trouver son appareil photo. Les cris de Lily retentirent dans toute la salle commune provocant l'hilarité du peu de gryffondor qui n'était pas encore partit déjeuner. Les éclats de rires ne firent que redoubler lorsque les maraudeurs semblèrent tomber de leurs lits si l'on se fiait aux bruits.  
- Evans !!!!!! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! Cria une voix outrée.  
- Pas question de commencer l'année avec le marqueur de point des gryffondors dans les négatifs à cause de vous ! Alors levez vous ! Il ne reste plus qu'un quart d'heure !  
Quelque chose claqua dans le dortoir puis la tornade rousse revint dans la salle commune. A la simple vue d'une Lily enragé, toute la salle se vida pour descendre dans la grande salle.

En cinq minutes les trois fainéants restant dans le dortoir accomplirent des records paraissant inhumainement possible. En effet ils en cinq minutes ils avaient finit de se préparer et étaient maintenant en train d'arpenter les couloirs de Poudlard en compagnie de Remus. Il faut tout de même avouer que la chose fut ardue lorsque Peter se révéla monopoliser la salle de bain plus d'une minute trente empêchant l'accès aux autres. Mais ils y étaient tout de même arrivés, et comme dirait Sirius, ils venaient encore une fois de repousser les limites de l'impossible.  
- Avouer tout de même que vous vous étiez rendormis, dit Remus essayant de défendre Lily.  
- Evans n'avait rien à faire dans notre dortoir ! Se plaignit James qui avait une belle marque rouge sur la joue.  
- N'empêche elle t'a pas raté ! Rigola Sirius en regardant sa joue tandis qu'ils arrivaient aux portes de la grande salle.  
- Bon dépêchons, plus que dix minutes avant le début des cours…  
- Oui tu as raison Peter, surtout que si nous arrivons en retard James ne sera pas le seul à avoir des problèmes avec Lily. Bon je vais chercher vos emplois du temps… dit Remus en partant de son côté.

Les maraudeurs entrèrent dans la grande salle fixée par tous les gryffondors souriants, l'histoire de leurs réveils avait déjà fait le tour de leur maison.  
Grognons, ils allèrent s'asseoir bientôt rejoints par Remus.  
- Alors ces emplois du temps comment sont ils? Demanda Peter.  
- Oh… Et bien jugez par vous même…  
- Oh, non… On commence par une heure de potion avec les serpentards avec notre professeur chéri M. Lause, nota Sirius.  
- Pas moi, dit Peter joyeux, par contre j'ai divination…  
- Après on a deux heures de métamorphose, continua James. Et cette après midi, deux heures de défense contre les forces du mal! Avec les serpentards…  
- J'ai hâte de voir de quoi est capable le nouveau prof! Sourie Sirius une idée en tête.  
- Bon on ferait mieux d'y aller toute la salle est en train de se vider, remarqua Remus.

Laissant Peter à son propre cours, Les trois gryffondors préfèrent filer vers les cachots, avant qu'ils n'aient la visite d'une certaine gryffondor.

Midi était arrivé finissant une matinée calme qui s'était relativement bien passée pour les gryffondors, en effet les maraudeurs ne leur avaient pas fait perdre tous leurs points. Cela servait à quelque chose d'avoir Lily Evans dans leur maison pour les effrayer!

- Pff… Elle ne nous a pas lâché de toute la matinée, gémit James assit à table avec Remus et Peter faisant référence à la tigresse de gryffondor qui malgré tout habitait son coeur. Où est passé Patmol ?  
- Je crois qu'il a été voir les filles, l'informa Remus.  
- Ah… Et après c'est moi qui me pavane devant les filles…  
A cette remarque Remus sourit, Peter lui n'écoutait pas trop occupé à manger.  
- Alors les gars qu'est ce que vous mijotez ? Demanda Sirius se trouvant une place à côté de James.  
- Oh rien, bougonna James.  
- Il y a quelque chose d'étrange, Lily a trouvé ce matin deux paquets dans sa malle, elle a d'abord cru à une blague de notre part. Mais quant elle les a ouvert, elle a trouvé dans le premier tout un nécessaire d'écriture et de calligraphie… Faudra que l'on m'explique ce que c'est, mais en attendant elle les a beaucoup aimé! Et dans le deuxième une magnifique boîte à musique. Déclara Sirius en regardant particulièrement James, ce qui n'échappa à Remus et Remus.  
- Je suppose que c'est de…

James acquiesça avant de s'intéresser particulièrement à son repas.

-N'empêche on dit merci qui pour la boîte ? Se vanta Sirius. Tu vois que c'était une bonne idée de voler ma très chère mère. Par contre c'est dommage que l'on n'est pas réussi à ouvrir la boîte mais bon au moins elle fait de la musique…  
- Tais-toi quelqu'un va finir par t'entendre, dit James en lançant un regard noir à son presque frère. Mais d'ailleurs en parlant de ces objets, qu'à tu fais des autres ?  
- Je m'en suis débarrassé, poubelle. Euh… Et sinon c'est quoi la «calligraphie» ? Questionna Sirius naïf évitant les regards éberlués.  
- Oh… Euh, disons juste que c'était le cadeau idéal pour Lily.  
- Remus, cela ne me dit pas ce que c'est…  
- T'inquiète pas Patmol, ce n'est pas un cadeau que l'on risque de t'offrir, surtout avec le risque que tu le jette, cela ne servirait à rien… Bon dépêche toi de manger, on reprend dans une demie heure.

- Bonjour, je me présente je suis le professeur Dale, votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les…  
Les maraudeurs firent irruption dans la salle, complètement essoufflés d'avoir courut.  
Lily ne cacha pas son indignation en soupirant bruyamment. Tandis que tous les gryffondors souriaient et les serpentards les regardaient dégoûtés.  
- Désolé pour notre retard professeur, réagit le premier Remus.  
- D'accord allez vous asseoir, mais quels sont vos noms ?  
- Lupin Remus…  
- Pettigrow Peter…  
- Potter James…  
- Et Black Sirius, conclut ce dernier un grand sourire au lèvre en s'installant avec les autres au fond.  
- Très bien messieurs, mais la prochaine fois évité d'arriver en retard, ou sinon je serais forcer de vous faire rattraper le temps que vous avez manqué le soir même. Bon, pour en revenir à ce que je disais avant cette intrusion. Je suis votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Cette année vous étudierez en premier les duels, techniques de défense et d'attaques si le niveau de la classe semble assez élevé et bien je ne vois pas de contraintes à pousser un peu plus loin le programme… Mais avant tous, qu'avez vous vu l'année dernière ?

Déjà les maraudeurs se désintéressaient totalement du cours et bavardaient.  
- Mouais, il a l'air pas mal comme prof, jugea Sirius. Qu'est ce que tu en penses, James ?  
- Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'un prof lui dise que nous sommes tout le temps en retard, cela va faire pas mal de retenu…  
- Vous comptez tout de même arriver en retard après ce qu'il a dit? S'étonna Peter.  
- Non, nous comptons nous comporter comme d'habitude, si nous arrivons en retard et bien tant pis, déclara Sirius approuvé par James.  
- Le trio du fond veuillez suive le cours, vous vous êtes déjà fait remarqué en arrivant en retard.  
Les désignés ne dirent plus un mot et s'intéressèrent au cours, ou du moins en apparence.  
- Bon et bien, je vois que vous n'avez pas appris beaucoup de chose l'année dernière. Donc, pour commencer la pratique et ainsi que je puisse voir de quoi vous êtes capable, vous allez d'abord commencer par vous entraîner sur le sortilège de désarmement. Et oui messieurs de désarmement, repris Dale en regardant Sirius et James qui avaient soupiré bruyamment. Bon et bien, je vous laisse faire des groupes de deux. Une fois cela fait, essayé de désarmer l'autre avant que celui ne vous désarme.

D'un mouvement de baguette, le professeur déplaça les tables avec les affaires des élèves dessus contre les murs. Une fois tous les élèves levés de leurs chaises, celles ci ne tardèrent pas à suivre les tables.  
- Sirius tu viens avec moi ? Demanda James tandis que Remus et Peter commençaient déjà l'exercice.

Dale circula entre les différents groupes pour aider les élèves ce qui fut pour le bonheur des maraudeurs qui purent discuter.  
- Pff, depuis tout à l'heure il ne nous lâchait pas du regard! S'exclama Sirius surveillant le professeur.  
- Oui, maintenant qu'il est occupé, on pourrait peut être s'amuser, proposa James en ramassant sa baguette tombé par terre.  
Il n'en fallu pas plus à Sirius pour pointer discrètement sa baguette vers un serpentard.

- Non Lily, cela ne sert à rien d'exagérer votre geste, vous perdez du temps qui est mis à profit par votre adversaire, conseilla Dale en observant la tigresse de gryffondor qui se faisait souvent désarmé.  
Une soudaine agitation troubla les entraînements du côté des serpentards. Rapidement la plupart des gryffondor s'amusa du spectacle.  
Les maraudeurs étaient pliés de rire, Sirius et James très fiers de leurs sorts. Le professeur Dale s'aperçut très vite de se qui avait provoqué l'hilarité des gryffondors, et attisé la haine des serpentards. Un serpentard avait subi un changement de couleurs et ne cessait de vomir des limaces.  
- Serverus allez à l'infirmerie, Walden accompagnez le, dit Dale. Vingt points en moins pour gryffondor.  
La dernière remarque calma subitement les gryffondors qui cessèrent de rire.  
- Mais, professeur, vous ne pouvez pas nous enlever des points ! Qui vous dit que c'est nous ? Protesta Sirius qui ne voyait pas quelle preuve pouvait avoir le professeur.  
- Pour commencer, j'ai très bien entendu parler des querelles serpentard-gryffondor. Et puis je doute que les serpentard attaquent eux même leur camarade. Et pour finir j'ai aussi entendu parler de vos blagues, finit Dale en regardant les maraudeurs.  
- Pff… Je ne vois toujours pas ce qui lui permet de nous retirer des points, grommela Sirius qui fut très bien entendu par son professeur.  
- Très bien dans ce cas James et Sirius venez ici avec vos baguettes.  
Les deux élèves s'exécutèrent, et s'approchèrent.  
- Donnez moi vos baguettes. Connaissez vous le sortilège « Prior Incanto » ? Oui, Lily ?  
- Ce sort appliqué sur une baguette permet de savoir qu'elle a été son dernier sortilège lancé, dit l'interrogée qui avait été la seule à lever la main.  
- Très bien, cinq points pour gryffondor. Mais pour savoir quel sort a été lancé il faut bien que quelqu'un le reçoive pour voir les conséquences… Vous ne vous sentez pas bien James, Sirius ?

Les deux gryffondors pâlirent comprenant rapidement qu'ils étaient pris et qu'en plus ils allaient sûrement ce prendre leurs propres sorts.  
- Euh… Vous savez moi je n'ai rien demandé, tenta de se défiler James.  
- Mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de nous prouver quoi que ce soit, on a une totale confiance en vous professeur, dit rapidement Sirius paniquant.  
James et Sirius arrachèrent leurs baguettes des mains du professeur et retournèrent à leurs places avant que Dale ne puisse réagir.

Les gryffondors et serpentards explosèrent de rire, il était rare que les maraudeurs se retrouvent humiliés et rouge de honte.  
- Bon, et bien je suppose que votre comportement remplace toutes les preuves que l'ont pourraient trouvées, donc maintenant reprenons.  
Le cours ne connut pas d'autre interruption. Les élèves s'appliquèrent, et il y eut rapidement des progrès.  
Les deux heures finirent par passer, les travailleurs sortirent fatigués malgré qu'ils aient encore une heure d'histoire de la magie.  
- Messieurs James, Sirius, Remus veuillez rester ici, s'il vous plait, déclara Dale sans même regarder ces élèves finissant de lire un parchemin sur son bureau.  
Les désignés s'avancèrent dont deux savaient parfaitement le pourquoi de cette demande.  
- Pourrais je espérer un peu de sérieux pendant mon cours de votre part ?  
Les deux jeunes hommes visés se regardèrent le sourire aux lèvres, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre, pendant que Remus écoutait attentivement se demandant se qu'il venait faire là dedans.  
- Très bien je vois, mais dans ce cas puis je savoir ce que vous a fait M. Rogue ?  
Là encore aucuns, ne répondit, que pouvaient ils dire ?  
- Comme vous ne semblez pas avoir une bonne raison de l'avoir attaqué, je me vois obligé de vous mettre une retenue ce soir même, dans mon bureau juste après manger. Il faut avouer que vous faites fort une retenue dès le premier jour… Les autres professeurs sont peut être habitués à votre comportement mais pas moi, leur dit Dale. Ensuite, Remus je vous ai demandé de rester de un pour raccompagner vos camarades à votre prochain cours et aussi pour vous demandez d'essayer de les calmer. N'est ce pas le rôle de préfet ?  
- Oui professeur, répondit le préfet lançant un regard noir aux responsables.  
- Vous pouvez y aller…

- Une retenue le premier jour ! S'énerva Remus, mais cela ne va vraiment pas en s'arrangeant !  
- Oh… Du calme Lunard… Tu sais on ne pensait pas qu'il trouverait une preuve contre nous… S'expliqua James.  
- Et puis, on a quasiment rien fait comparé aux autres cours ! Se plaignit Sirius.  
- « Les autres professeurs sont peut être habitués à votre comportement mais pas moi », il préfère sévir maintenant plutôt que vous preniez vos mauvaises habitudes pendant son cours. Maintenant il ne faut pas que vous vous preniez une autre retenue… Commenta le préfet.  
- Oh… Ne t'inquiète pas avec Binns…

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la salle où se déroulait leur prochain cours, d'histoire de la magie.  
Les élèves présents dans la classe furent heureux de voir un peu de distraction lorsque les retardèrent entrèrent.  
La moitié de la classe s'endormit, le reste le regard vitreux perdu dans leurs pensées ou en train de gribouiller des graffitis sur des morceaux de parchemins.

Au plus grand bonheur de tous le cours s'acheva.  
- Bon il nous reste encore, une heure et demie avant le dîner, Sirius, cela te dit un peu de quidditch? Proposa James.  
- Ah, oui ! Cela va me réveiller, après mon petit somme avec Binns…  
- D'accord, on se rejoint dans la grande salle, moi je vais à la bibliothèque et puis j'irais un peu errer dans la salle commune, informa Remus.  
- Euh… Remus ce n'est pas que ton plan ne m'enchante pas mais je crois que je préfère aller regarder James et Sirius, décida Peter.  
- Je m'en doutais un peu Peter, rigola Lunard.

La grande salle commençait petit à petit à se remplir d'élèves affamés et fatigués. Tous les professeurs étaient déjà installés et avaient entamé leurs conversations.  
- Alors ce quidditch ? Demanda Remus.  
- Face à James j'abandonne ! Il est trop fort au poste d'attrapeur !  
James ne manqua pas de regarder si quelqu'un avait entendu la remarque de son ami en portant la main à ces cheveux.  
- C'est bon James, tu peux arrêter, rigola Sirius qui avait très bien compris le comportement de Cornedrue.  
Ils continuèrent à rigoler pendant tout le repas, jusqu'à ce que leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal se leva pour regagner sa classe.  
Sirius et James saisirent qu'il était l'heure de leur retenue, et laissèrent les deux autres maraudeurs dans la salle.

- Ah… Messieurs, justement je vous attendais. Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas prévus que des élèves se débrouilleraient pour avoir une retenue dès le premier jour, les invita à entrer dans la classe le professeur Dale. Bon, assaillez vous.  
Les deux presque frères s'exécutèrent attendant de savoir ce qu'ils avaient à faire.  
- Comme aux dernières nouvelles je suis professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Dale leur sourit, je vais donc porter le thème de la retenue sur cette matière. Que diriez vous de petit duel ?  
Les retenues pour James et Sirius avaient pour habitudes d'être ennuyantes, sauf celles avec le garde chasse Hagrid, mais là cela s'annonçait captivant.  
Ne voyant pas les deux punis réagirent, Dale s'impatienta.  
- Quoi ? Vous avez quelque chose contre ?  
- Non pas du tout, réagis en se levant d'un coup Sirius, on commence quand ?  
Le professeur sourit de l'insolence que pouvait faire part Black.  
- Maintenant. Allez y faites un petit duel que je voit si vous pouvez réellement vous permettre de saboter mon cours en arrivant en retard et en attaquant d'autre élève.

La retenue se passa relativement bien, les deux maraudeurs s'amusant, le professeur corrigeant leurs gestes. Cela dura ainsi une heure, les maraudeurs pas du tout fatigués continuaient à se battre jusqu'à ce que Dale les interrompe.  
- Je crois qu'une heure de retenue suffit, assaillez vous un peu.

Les deux élèves prirent des chaises bien qu'ils auraient bien continué les duels, mais il était vrai qu'ils étaient un peu essoufflés.  
- Vous voulez une tasse de thé ?  
- Euh, oui, répondirent en même temps les deux concernés en attrapant les tasses que leur tendait Dale.  
- Alors, pourquoi avoir attaqué Rogue ? Questionna Dale une fois le thé servit.  
- Ba, c'est un serpentard, répondit Sirius comme si c'était évident. Et en plus c'était Rogue !  
- Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante, et de toute façon je ne veux pas de ça pendant mon cours, compris ?  
- On essaiera, dit James ne s'engageant à rien.  
Dale comprit très bien que rien ne risquait de changer.  
- Donc je suppose que nous serons amenés à nous revoir souvent lors de vos retenues.  
- Peut être, sourie James.  
Le silence gagna la pièce, bien que Sirius s'agitait semblant vouloir dire quelque chose.  
- Professeur ? Vous semblez un peu jeune pour ce poste, pas un peu trop ?  
- En effet Sirius je n'ai que cinq ans de plus que vous. Mais y a t'il vraiment un âge pour être professeur ?  
- Non bien sûr il n'y en a pas, mais tout de même… Au niveau de l'autorité cela va être dur avec les septièmes années de serpentards.  
- Surtout avec Malfoy ! Compléta James.  
- Les septièmes années, serpentard et gryffondor je les ai demain après midi, répondit Dale jetant un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps. Bon, il commence à être tard, puisque vous avez finit votre thé, on va y aller. Je vous raccompagne, le couvre feu est dépassé.

Ils sortirent donc de la salle et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des gryffondors.

Avant de repartir en sens inverse Dale entendit Sirius dire à James qu'à la prochaine retenue avec ce prof il faudrait qu'ils s'arrangent pour se retrouver avec des serpentards pour les duels se serait mieux.

En voila un qui allait rendre fou Dale, mais celui-ci se promit de préparer autre chose pour les prochaines retenues, pas envie que les deux gryffondors en redemandent non plus, des retenus !


	3. On est maraudeur, ou on ne l’est pas!

Le temps maraudesque

Disclamer : Tous les droits d'auteurs reviennent à J.K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2: On est maraudeur, ou on ne l'est pas !

_7 Septembre 1977_

La semaine passait doucement au rythme des cours. Les maraudeurs commençaient à réfléchir à une petite blague pour les serpentards, mais le niveau des cours plus difficile ne leur laissait pas beaucoup de temps d'y penser.  
Rapidement, M.Dale fut accepté comme étant un très bon professeur par tous les élèves à part les septièmes années de serpentards qui opposaient de la résistance face à ce nouveau professeur, qui était à peine plus âgé qu'eux. Il faut dire que la rumeur que le professeur avait osé mettre une retenue dès le premier jour de cour et avait en plus réussis à remettre à leurs places les maraudeurs avait vite fait le tour de l'école.

Les maraudeurs émergèrent enfin de leur dortoir où y avait été déclaré une bataille d'oreiller par un Sirius enthousiaste de réveiller les autres. Ils avaient pris tout leurs temps pour sortirent étant un samedi matin.  
C'est encore euphorique qu'ils descendirent dans la salle commune.  
- Hé ! Les maraudeurs ! Vous comptez préparer une prochaine blague pour quand ? Les interpella Sarah une fille de sixième année de gryffondor.  
La jeune fille était l'une des meilleures amies de Lily mais contrairement à son ami, elle appréciait beaucoup les maraudeurs. Elle était assez grande, les yeux marron, les cheveux blonds lui retombant en mèches sur le visage. A sa question Lily assise à côté d'elle, proche de la cheminée, fit une moue désapprobatrice.

Alors, qu'une autre jeune fille, aux cheveux châtains en une queue de cheval pas très soigné et aux yeux bleus vert; nommée Kate souriait.

- Vous inquiétez pas les filles c'est pour bientôt, signala Sirius en s'approchant d'elle.  
- Vous feriez peut être mieux d'aller déjeuner, coupa Lily ne voulant pas entendre parler de leurs blagues. D'ailleurs, je crois bien que la grande salle est fermée…  
- Oh non ! Gémirent les maraudeurs se rendant compte de l'heure tardive à laquelle ils se levaient.  
- Allez-y maintenant peut être avez vous encore une petite chance, proposa Kate.  
Les maraudeurs disparurent d'un coup. Tous ce que purent remarquer les gryffondors furent le tableau de la Grosse Dame se soulever pour laisser passer quatre élèves courant à en perdre haleine.

Un long cri d'effroi résonna dans le hall d'entrée. Sirius et Peter tombèrent à genoux en criant de désespoir devant les grandes portes fermées, les empêchant de manger.  
- Bon, je ne vois plus qu'une seule solution, soupira Remus.  
Le petit groupe se concerta un court instant de regard, et repartit par les escaliers mouvant.

Bientôt ils débouchèrent sur un couloir où on pouvait voir un tableau représentant un plateau de fruit. James caressa le cadre et une entrée apparut dans le mur. Les quatre gryffondors se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de la salle qui se révéla être la cuisine.

Alors qu'ils allaient se jeter sur un elfe de maison pour lui demander poliment à manger, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à connaître cet endroit. Et que visiblement les présents ne s'attendaient pas à leurs venus vu la tension légèrement palpable dans le silence commençant à être pesant.

- Tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas messieurs James, Remus, Sirius et Peter. Je ne suis donc pas le seul à avoir manqué le petit déjeuner ?  
- Professeur Dumbledore, professeur Dale, s'exclama James surprit puis il glissa plus bas à l'intention de ces compères. Vous croyez qu'ils peuvent nous punir pour être ici ?  
- Oui, nous nous sommes levés trop tard, expliqua Remus ignorant James se contentant d'observer avec attention les plats qui avait été servis à leurs professeurs et qui étaient pour la plupart finis.  
- Et bien on doit être atteint de la même maladie. Heureusement le professeur Dumbledore a accepté de me mener jusqu'aux cuisines !

- Voyons Orion, je n'allais tout de même pas vous laisser mourir de faim d'au tant plus qu'il est de plus en plus dur de trouver des personnes acceptant le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Oui c'est sûr que vu comme ça… Bon, je suis désolé, je serais bien resté discuté avec vous, mais j'ai du travail. Et oui en tant qu'élève soyez content, vous n'imaginez même pas ce que doive faire les professeurs, commenta Dale avant que Sirius n'intervienne par un : « Un samedi matin? ».

Le professeur les laissa après avoir crié un rapide bon appétit, et un merci aux elfes des maisons.  
- Je me dois à mon tour de vous abandonnez face à une horde d'elfes de maisons qui ont hâte de vous servir, je le crains, dit le directeur en se levant, l'éternelle lueur dans les yeux. Orion attendez moi je vous pris, je n'ai pas finis de vous parler.

- Moi, je l'aime bien ce professeur Dale. Dit Peter approuvé par les autres.  
-N'empêche je me demande de quoi il discutait j'ai eu l'impression que l'on les interrompait un peu… Signala Sirius.

Remus parla rapidement à un elfe pour lui commander de quoi se rassasier.

- Alors vous avez trouvé de quoi manger ? Demanda Kate.  
- Oui, suffisamment pour tenir deux heures, répondit James qui semblait inquiet, Lily n'est pas là ?  
- Si, elle travaille là bas avec Sarah et Leo, désigna Kate un coin de la salle.  
- T'inquiète pas Cornedru, elle ne c'est pas fait enlevé par des Ronflaks Cornus, rigola Sirius en donnant une claque dans le dos de James.  
- Oh c'est bon… Bon aller réunion des maraudeurs, les serpentards commencent un peu trop à nous oublier à mon goût.  
- T'a raison, ma chère famille commence à un peu trop à reprendre confiance…  
- Oui, il est temps d'agir ! Repris James sur la même lancé que Sirius.  
- Et bien j'ai hâte de voir ça, déclara Kate joyeuse d'avance.  
- Oui, et tu le verra, affirma Peter qui jusqu'ici n'avait pas beaucoup parlé.  
- Mais en attendant, les artistes doivent se retirer, pour réfléchir…  
- Et bien je suis pressée de voir les artistes à l'œuvre, pouffa de rire Kate en regardant les maraudeurs se diriger dehors.

Les maraudeurs dévalèrent les escaliers pour se retrouver dans le parc ensoleillé.  
- Alors, cela sera quoi comme potion ? demanda Peter.  
- Petite potion capillaire ?  
- Tu adores cette potion, Sirius ! Remarqua Remus.  
- Oui, surtout depuis que j'ai pu voire Lucius avec des cheveux roses fluos, concéda Patmol.  
- J'aime bien cette potion, mais il faudrait changer un peu… Surprendre tout le monde, frapper un grand coup, pour redémarrer l'année ! Déclara le préfet du groupe, Remus.  
- En faisant quoi ? Ce sont de beaux projets, mais comment ?  
- Ca, c'est ce qu'il nous faut trouver Peter, approuva James.

C'est ainsi que débuta l'intense concentration des maraudeurs.  
- J'ai trouvé ! S'exclama Sirius.  
- Ah ? Et c'est quoi ton idée ? Demanda Remus.  
- Remus, tu te rappelles lorsque j'étais venus avec toi à la bibliothèque pour travailler sur un travail de potion ?  
- Oui, les rares fois où tu m'accompagnes à la bibliothèque je les garde en mémoires, rigola le lycanthrope.  
- Oui, bon, bougonna Sirius, tout ça pour dire que l'on avait trouvé un livre parlant de plusieurs potions, et j'en ai vu une, qui est un peu comme le principe du Véritasérum mais en nettement moins puissante, ils n'auront pas les regards vitreux, ils seront parfaitement normales mais incapable de mentir. Imaginer les serpentards obligés de dire toute la vérité ! Cela pourrait être amusant !  
Les maraudeurs restèrent silencieux rêvant de ridiculiser leurs rivaux une nouvelle fois, et des possibilités que cela leurs offraient.  
- Patmol, si à chaque fois tu trouves des idées aussi géniales lorsque tu vas à la bibliothèque nous allons finir par t'y amenés tous les jours ! S'enthousiasma James alors que l'idée ne plaisait visiblement pas à son ami.  
- Ce sont les idées comme celle là, qui font que nous sommes les Maraudeurs, farceurs de Poudlard ! S'enflamma à son tour Queudver.  
- Et bien, si on peut se moquer des serpentards sans risques de dégâts en retour, je vous suis ; accorda Lunar qui depuis quelques temps craignait pour son poste de préfet.  
- Très bien puisque nous sommes tous d'accord commençons dès maintenant, nous avons encore un peu le temps avant midi. Patmol et Lunard vous allez à la bibliothèque chercher le livre où Sirius a vu la potion. Pendant ce temps là, Queudver et moi réfléchirons à quelques questions à poser aux serpentards en publique, planifia James. Si vous avez retrouvé le livre avant midi rejoignez nous ici, sinon dans la grande salle !  
Les deux maraudeurs concernés partirent en direction de la bibliothèque, pendant que les deux restant réfléchissaient activement à découvrir des questions intéressantes.

Lundi matin, les élèves commencent à s'activer paresseusement vers la grande salle certains connaissant le chemin capable de le faire les yeux fermés. Tous les moyens sont bons pour prolonger les sommeils.

Furtivement quatre garçons se faufilent par les dédales de couloirs et finissent par remonter à contre courant le flot d'élève endormis jusqu'au tableau gardant l'entrée de la chambre de gryffondor.  
- Les garçons ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là? Les interpella Kate en voyant les maradeurs rentrer dans la salle commune, car bien sûr il ne pouvait s'agir que d'eux. Vous n'étiez pas dans vos dortoirs ?  
- Euh… Non, on est parti tôt ce matin, histoire d'aller faire un tour, répondit Patmol.  
Kate, Sarah et les autres gryffondors de leur année se mirent à pouffer de rire sous les regards d'incompréhensions des quatre gryffondors.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Et où est Lily ? Questionna James.

Personne n'eut pas à répondre, tous les regards se braquèrent vers la porte de la chambre des garçons de sixième année. En effet, des cris en sortaient, qui ne signifiaient rien de bon pour les résidents de la chambre.  
- On croyait que vous dormiez toujours, et Lily ne voulait absolument pas perdre des points à cause de vous, glissa rapidement Leo, un gryffondor de septième année.  
Les quatre garçons comprirent facilement ce que cela signifiaient, et pâlirent à vu d'œil; Lily finit par sortir de la chambre plus énervé encore d'être revenus vaine de son inspection du dortoir. Les maraudeurs se précipitèrent en direction du tableau de la grosse dame mais la préfète de gryffondor les repéra.  
- Ah ! Vous êtes là ! Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait ?  
- Euh… Rien, dit inutilement Sirius effrayé.  
- Et bien, tu vois on a réfléchis sur notre conduite de la semaine dernière, et on a décidé de repartir sur de nouvelles bases, en commençant par ne pas arriver en retard, essaya de se justifier James blanchissant de plus en plus.  
- Pas de ça avec moi Potter ! Les rares fois où vous vous levez tôt c'est que vous êtes en train de préparer un mauvais coup ! S'écria la gryffondor rousse.

A la mention d'un mauvais coup des maraudeurs les gryffondors présents dans la salle sortirent pour aller à la grande salle et voir les effets de la nouvelle blague prévue.

- Mais pas du tout ! Tu as qu'à aller à la grande salle et tu verras que l'on a rien fait, paniqua James voyant la baffe venir.  
- Ils n'ont peut être rien fait Lily, les aida Kate. Laisses les, tu n'es même pas sûr de ce que tu avances…  
Lily jeta un regard noir au groupe des quatre et s'en alla avant d'ajouter que si elle apprenait qu'ils avaient fait quelque chose ils ne s'en tireraient pas comme ça.

Les maraudeurs déglutirent difficilement, conscient qu'ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance face de Lily. Ils adressèrent leurs remerciements à Kate pour son soutien et sortir à leur tour dans les couloirs déserts une fois qu'ils eurent récupéré leurs affaires scolaires.

- N'empêche on peut s'estimer heureux, que lorsque les serpentards ingurgiteront la potion aucun effet ne sera visible, se rassura Remus.  
- Oui et c'est très pratique d'avoir amélioré la potion, sourie James.  
- Oh, quelques ingrédients en plus par ci par là, expliqua Remus modeste.  
- Cela va être trop bien, s'extasia Peter.  
- Et cela devrait durer environ une journée voir un peu plus, développa Lunard, non seulement ils devront dire la vérité mais en plus dès que la potion fera effet ils changeront de teinte.  
- Bon allons-y sinon Lily va encore nous soupçonner que l'on prépare quelque chose… Préparons quelques questions si jamais nous croisons des serpentards plus vite que prévus… Dit Patmol accélérant le pas.

- Tu dois te rendre à l'évidence Lily, ils n'ont rien fait du tout, murmura Sarah.  
- Non, il y a quelque cho… Voulut répondre la gryffondor interrompu par leur professeur de potion lui rappelant de se taire.

L'heure de potion de ce lundi matin allait bientôt se finir, mais Lily n'y faisait pas attention. En effet depuis le début du cours, Lily surveillait attentivement les maraudeurs qu'elle savait certaine être coupables de quelque chose.  
- Allez Lily, tu vois bien qu'ils n'ont rien fait, se borna Sarah lorsque le professeur eut le dos tourné.  
- Et puis… Tu devrais plutôt te poser des questions sur la mystérieuse personne qui a bien pût te faire cadeau des différentes plumes et encres pour calligraphie, dit Kate se joignant à la conversation.  
- Et puis de la boîte à musique ! Franchement elle est magnifique et elle doit valoir une fortune, continua Sarah.

- Je me demande tout de même comme on peut l'ouvrir cette boîte j'ai tenté tous les sorts que je connais rien n'y a fait, approuva Lily oubliant les quatre garçons.

- Il doit falloir un mot de passe, suggéra Kate.

- Et pour avoir le mot de passe il faut retrouver ton mystérieux admirateur Lily, conclut Sarah avant que la sonnerie retentisse informant les élèves de la fin des cours.

Les maraudeurs après l'heure démoralisante de potion sortirent en trombe du cachot et attendirent que certains élèves en particuliers sortent.  
Très vite la salle se vida, les gryffondors sortant en premiers, angoissés à l'idée de faire perdre de nouveaux points à leur maison, puis serpentard pas du tout pressé d'aller en métamorphose.  
- Ah, les voilà, remarqua discrètement Remus.  
- C'est bon, y a plus personne dans le couloir, signala à son tour James avant de s'approcher d'un groupe de serpentard suivit par ces trois amis, Peter en main un appareil photo type sorcier.  
- Alors les serpentins, comment allez vous par cette belle matinée ? Les apostropha Patmol.  
- Magnifiquement bien, il fait vraiment beau c'est dommage que nous ne puissions en profiter dehors, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Malfoy, un élève de septième année qui avait rejoins les sixièmes années de serpentard juste après le cours de potion pour leur parler.  
La réponse de Malfoy surpris tout le monde, personne ne l'avait déjà vu répondre aussi gentiment à un gryffondor et encore moins à ceux ci.  
Mais ce qui étonna encore plus fut la couleur verte qui s'étala sur toute sa figure.

- Oh, Malfoy tu viens voir tes larbins ? Comme c'est touchant. Repris Sirius content de lui.  
- Il faut bien ! Ils seraient capables de se perdre ! S'exclama Malfoy qui ne comprit que trop tard ce qu'il venait de dire, et préféra fuir le plus vite sous les regards haineux des membres plus jeunes de sa maison.  
- Bon et bien, nous allons vous laissez, on a cours, les salua rapidement Remus avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent.  
- Peter j'espère que tu as bien pris tout en photo ! Bon allons y nous sommes déjà en retard en métamorphose… Conclut James riant.

Le soir même, l'excitation gagna tous les gryffondors malgré quelques exceptions. Les maraudeurs se trouvaient au milieu de la pièce brandissant plusieurs photos de serpentards prisent toute la journée, ces serpentards ayant étrangement le teint de couleurs variées.  
Chaque maraudeurs argumentant avec une gestuel exagéré leur blague au près de différents groupes formés dans la grande salle se rassemblant pour les écouter.

Et au grand bonheur des farceurs, Lily n'avait pas cherché de représailles risquant d'être seule face à tous les gryffondors.  
Malheureusement pour les fêtards qui en redemandaient au près des maraudeurs, le professeur McGonagall vînt leur prier d'aller se coucher.

La blague avait fait le tour de l'établissement, tous avaient remarqués les comportements insolites des serpentards mais personne n'avait vraiment cherché à comprendre.  
Et la rumeur parvint encore plus rapidement encore aux oreilles des professeurs qui signalèrent tout aussi rapidement aux maraudeurs, que, dès maintenant ceux ci étaient en retenue pour le restant de la semaine avec leur professeur principal. Bien sûr des points à gryffondor avaient été retiré au grand désarrois d'une certaine préfète…

- Vous avez vu comment McGonagall nous regarde depuis mardi ? S'inquiéta Peter.  
- Oui, mais il faut voir le côté positif des chose, affirma Sirius.  
- Tu vois un côté positif à tous ça toi, à part avoir bien rigolé en admirant les bronzages des serpentards ? Sonda James.  
- Bien sûr ! Nous sommes sûr que les professeurs penseront à nous lorsque nous aurons finit nos années ici !  
- Ah c'est vrai que vu comme ça, sourie le fils d'auror. N'empêche cela ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour le quidditch toutes ces retenues, heureusement que je ne suis pas capitaine de l'équipe !  
- Je crois que si tu n'as pas été choisi comme capitaine c'est justement car McGonagall a dût prévoir que tu serais souvent occupé pendant les soirées, pensa Remus.  
- Encore cela peut aller, elle a dit que l'on sera en retenu jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, donc étant mercredi, d'ailleurs je ne comprends même pas comment ils peuvent nous mettre en retenue aujourd'hui; il ne nous reste que deux retenues plus celle ci ! Déclara Sirius heureux à cette idée.  
Les autres restèrent silencieux, gardant ainsi leur propre avis sur la question qui selon eux n'avait rien de bon là dedans.

°°°°°°°

_14 Octobre 1977_

Le temps avançait vraiment trop vite. La dernière fois, il avait l'impression que c'était hier. Vraiment il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir endurer cela. Mais au moins ces amis seraient là pour le soutenir. Oui, il avait bien de la chance, il avait réussi à éviter le pire.

Remus observa quelques instants le reste des maraudeurs qui étaient occupés à faire une bataille explosive avec Thomas, Jack, et Daniel. Tous les joueurs semblaient s'être ligués contre James qui avait les sourcils brûlés.

Retournant à son devoir, et par la même occasion à sa déprime, il entreprit de finir son parchemin sur le sort de mutation d'une souris en rat pour le professeur McGonnagal. Et lorsqu'il se rendit compte de réécrire trois fois le même mot, il préféra déposer les armes, sa plume et encrier, et d'annoncer à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il montait se coucher.

Les maraudeurs ne commentèrent pas comprenant son besoin de repos la veille de la pleine lune.

- Remus. Hé, Remus ! Je ne voudrais pas te déranger, mais là faudrait vraiment te réveiller. Les cours commencent dans dix minutes.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Murmura Remus ouvrant les yeux maladroitement. Cours ? Dix minutes ? Quoi !

Remus se releva brusquement sur son lit bousculant au passage Peter. Et la scène qui se présentait à ces yeux le rappela très vite à la réalité. Sirius balançait vêtement après vêtement par-dessus sa tête à la recherche de l'ultime habit, et manquait considérablement de classe, la brosse à dent encore de la bouche de laquelle dégoulinait du dentifrice. Un bruit sec le fit se retourner vers sa droite où il put admirer un James aveugle totalement paniqué, perdu dans son pull, rencontrer l'armoire puis perdre l'équilibre sur une malheureuse table de nuit et finir par terre.

L'idée de rester cogité si ces amis avaient vraiment besoin de son aide le tentait mais Peter le rappela à l'ordre.

- Euh, Remus, plus que huit minutes…

Pas besoin de lui en dire plus.

- Tu vois Peter, je t'avais dis que l'on été largement à l'heure ce n'était pas la peine de me réveiller si tôt, bougonna Sirius assis au fond de la classe d'enchantement.

Les autres maraudeurs ignorèrent superbement les plaintes de leur compagnon absolument injustifié.

C'était le premier de cours de ce jeudi matin, et les maraudeurs pouvaient se vanter d'avoir été à l'heure mais aucun d'eux n'en avaient vraiment envie préférant se concentrer sur leur faim intenable.

- Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour une simple pomme geignit James.

- Oui cela ne serait pas de refus, avoua Remus qui somnolait. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe dans cette classe, on ne peut pas avoir un peu de silence ? J'ai encore envie de dormir.

En effet, le moins que l'on puisse c'était que la classe du professeur Flitwick d'habitude agité était aujourd'hui en effervescence. Les coutumières discussions s'étaient amplifiées en un bourdonnement incessant ce qui commençait légèrement à exaspérer le loup-garou fatigué.

Remarquant en effet l'agitation plus que surprenant qui avait même pris Lily, James essaya de se renseigner auprès du groupe de fille devant lui sur le tumulte, ne voulant pas rester ignorant de ce qui faisait vibrer la classe.

- Sarah, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Bah, tu n'es pas au courant ? Répondit l'appelé.

- Mais non, ils ne sont pas au courant. N'oublie qu'ils ont raté le petit déjeuner de ce matin, nota Lily.

- C'est gentil de me le rappeler, pleurnicha James alors que son ventre se remettait à gronder. Mais alors, il se passe quoi ?

Les filles devant lui se regardèrent malicieusement ce qui ne signifiait rien de bon pour les pauvres maraudeurs pendus à leurs lèvres.

- Oh rien, et sans plus leur prêter d'attention Lily, suivie de ces amies, se retourna pour écouter le cours.

- Pitié Lily ! Pitié !

- M. Potter, vous avez un souci ? Intervint une voix derrière le suppliant.

Et voila qu'ils attiraient encore l'attention. Ne pouvait il donc pas un jour, seulement un seul, rester discret ? Se demanda Remus arpentant les couloirs à la suite des trois autres gryffondors. Trois autres gryffondors qui avaient décidé de faire connaître leur joie à tout Poudlard. Il s'en était fallu de peu qu'il ne devienne fou à écouter les jérémiades de ces amis et de leurs idées farfelues sur ce qui pouvait être le « Grand Secret » de Poudlard comme il l'avait appelé. Et cela avait duré toute la matinée, les autres gryffondors s'étant tous ligués contre eux et refusaient de leur laisser le moindre petit indice.

Mais enfin ils savaient ! Heureusement qu'ils avaient croisé Dumbledore dans un couloir et que, lui leur avait tout révélé.

Un bal pour halloween, oui pourquoi pas après tout cela serait certainement amusant. Mais, en y réfléchissant il se voyait mal inviter quelqu'un à y aller et encore plus y danser. Non, c'était une très mauvaise nouvelle finalement.

La seule chose qui serait agréable avec ce bal serait d'observer James. Ce dernier jubilait déjà à l'idée d'être au bras de Lily et de pouvoir danser en sa compagnie. Pourtant, avant ça il y aurait une étape importante et dès plus difficile à franchir : la demande.

Peut être qui sait que cette soirée serait vraiment intéressante. Mais avant cela, une autre soirée l'attendait nettement moins amusante…

Elle aurait dû s'en douter, il n'y avait que ces immatures pour faire un tel chahut en plein hall de l'école pensa Lily après s'être retourné au triste son d'une armure s'étalant au sol. Vraiment ces deux fauteurs de trouble n'étaient pas dignes des gryffondor. Surtout Potter ! Cependant que pouvait bien leur trouver les autres élèves ? Potter et Black étaient vantards, irrespectueux et totalement gamins. Mais surtout Potter ! Toujours à se pavaner ! De plus, quand allait-il, enfin, abandonner l'idée de sortir avec elle ? Non, mais il croyait au miracle.

Retournant à la conversation de ces deux amies, elle se rendit compte qu'elles n'avaient pas beaucoup avancé sur le sujet

- Tu es sûr qu'une robe bleue m'irait mieux ? Moi je pensais plutôt à verte…

- Non. Bleue je te dis, cela t'ira merveilleusement, j'en suis sûr.

- Pourtant verte ferait bien ressortir mes yeux…

- Voyons les filles, ils vous restent encore deux semaines pour y penser, s'interposa Lily s'amusant du comportement de ces amies. Le plus important pour l'instant c'est de trouver un cavalier.

- Oh mais pour moi c'est déjà trouver je vais avec Thomas, mais dit donc tu n'as rien écouté de ce que l'on disait tout à l'heure, la réprimanda Kate.

- Euh, si, si… Mais j'avais oublié. Et toi Sarah ?

- Moi, j'attends que Sirius vienne me demander, et voila, répondit elle n'ayant jamais caché son béguin pour le jeune homme.

- Qui te dits qu'il te demandera à toi ?

- Et bien c'est dans son intérêt. Mais toi, tu as quelqu'un en vue ? De toute façon, tu es sûr de trouver quelqu'un.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que je connais un brun qui ne risque pas d'aller avec une autre fille que toi à ce bal. Donc en dernier recours t'aura quelqu'un.

- Potter ? Non pas question que j'aille avec lui, pourquoi pas nous marier tant que vous y êtes ! S'offusqua la rousse. J'irai bien avec celui qui m'a offert les cadeaux, s'il se décidait enfin à se dévoiler. Quoi que pour se dévoiler je crois qu'il va falloir que je l'aide. Une petite enquête s'impose.

Les deux autres se regardèrent à la dérobée, Lily était plus prête du mariage qu'elle ne le pensait, vu ce que Sirius leur avait raconté. Et quand à l'identité de l'inconnu elles n'étaient pas prête de lui révéler quelque chose.

- Lily ! Justement je te cherchais. Tu veux bien venir avec moi au bal ? S'il te plait ?

Et pour un mariage réussi, il faut un mari, qui rappliquait justement.

Dix-huit demandes de James plus tard. Les maraudeurs attendaient calmement dans la salle commune des gryffondors qu'il soit l'heure pour Remus de partir, en faisant leurs devoirs, ce qui était extraordinaires,

Lorsque vingt heures trente finit par arriver, au grand damne de Remus, ce dernier parti en direction de l'infirmerie.

Trois silhouettes traversèrent silencieusement le parc jusqu'à un grand arbre, aussi appelé Saule Cogneur. Alors qu'une des banches animées de cet arbre se relevait après s'être abattus devant les étrangers, on ne put que dénombrer que deux ombres humaines restantes. La troisième avait fait place à un rat qui se faufilait à présent entre les racines du terrible végétal. Les branches dévastatrices finirent par s'arrêtées laissant le passage au deux étrangers qui furent en peu de temps engloutis par le tronc suivit du rat.

Et cette nuit là, un loup-garou en compagnie de trois animaux bien téméraires, un cerf, un loup et un rat, animèrent la nuit des respectables habitants de Pré-Au-Lard de multiples cris attribués aux fantômes fêtards.

°°°°°°°

_15 Octobre 1977_

C'était la fin des cours, dans la salle commune régnait un calme étrange, mais lorsque l'on regardait de plus près rien de très étonnant, les maraudeurs étant absents.

Lily regardait ces deux amies jouées aux échecs version sorciers en papotant, comme le savent si bien faire les filles, de choses et d'autres. Choses qui commençaient sérieusement à agacer Lily.

- Non, je ne sortirais pas avec lui !

- Mais voyons Lily ! Laisse lui au moins une chance ! Il fait tout pour te plaire depuis notre première année et toi tu le rembarres à chaque fois. Allez, vas au bal avec James.

- En plus, il n'est pas comme tu le décrits ! C'est juste que tu le rembarres tellement, et souvent pour de si petits détails, qu'il ne sait plus comment se comporter avec toi.

- Je reconnais je suis parfois injuste avec lui, mais il est si exaspérant.

- Et bien pour te faire pardonner accepte de sortir avec lui !

- Rien qu'une soirée, tu n'y perd rien !

- Bon je vais voir, s'il ne fait perdre aucun point à gryffondor jusqu'au bal j'accepterai peut être, concéda finalement la rousse.

Les deux autres gryffondors se promirent d'en parler au brun amoureux qui agirait certainement en conséquence.

Pendant ce temps là, le dit brun avec ces amis avaient entrepris de faire leurs devoirs à la bibliothèque mais avaient très vite dérivés.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu que l'on s'écarte de la Cabane Hurlante, se plaignit Sirius.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange.

- James a raison. Lorsque l'on est arrivé, n'as-tu pas remarqué comment la Cabane Hurlante était bien rangée, propre ? En plus il y avait cette odeur humaine dans l'air, tu as du la sentir Sirius, surtout toi ! A croire que quelqu'un s'y était installé pendant les vacances, approuva Peter.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est si troublant. Dumbledore a juste demandé à un des elfes de maison de faire le ménage, et l'odeur vient d'un professeur qui a voulu vérifier leur travail. Et voila affaire résolue, réfuta Sirius.

- Peut être bien, mais tout de même depuis que nous accompagnons Remus lors de ces transformations la Cabane n'avait jamais été comme ça.

- Oui, mais je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi cela nous empêchait d'aller dehors !

- Et moi je te dis que j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. Tu sais bien que mes sens quand je suis en Cornedrue son nettement plus développés et jusqu'ici ils ne nous ont encore fait jamais défaut. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un nous épiait que cela soit dans la Cabane Hurlante ou lorsque nous avons tenté une sortie.

- Admettons. Mais j'aurais préféré aller m'amuser dans la forêt.

- Nous verrons bien ce qu'en pensera Remus quand il sera sortis de l'infirmerie, acheva Peter apercevant une bibliothécaire furieuse arriver vers eux.

Et en parfait concert les trois jeunes hommes se mirent à gratter leurs parchemins de leurs plumes, recopiant les indications prises des énormes livres dans leur devoir de soin aux créatures magiques, en parfaits élèves qu'ils étaient. La bibliothécaire leur jeta un regard dubitatif, elle n'était pas dupe.

Les devoirs firent leurs chemins jusqu'au professeur concerné, Mme. Risal, qui fut estomaqué par leurs copies. Des sacrés cas ces gryffondors. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était leur légendaire bravoure qui était mise à l'épreuve pour essayer de la faire craquer avant la fin de l'année ou s'ils étaient sérieux. Dans les deux cas cela ne présageait rien de bon et elle se dit qu'il valait mieux le prendre avec humour ou du moins intérieurement. Sur les copies se serait une autre histoire.

« Black Sirius

Devoir sur les licornes

Les minotaures sont des êtres mi-hommes mi-taureaux. Connus chez les moldus …

Notes : 0/20, M. Black je crains que vous ayez confondu la page 31 avec la page 32, dommage vous y étiez presque. Sinon très bonne formulation. Tout est très bien décrit, vous penserez à remercier Robert Niark, auteur du manuel « Soin au créauture magique pour les sixièmes années ». »

« Potter James

……………………………Devoir s…………………………………………………………………………L

Lily………………………….Lily Evans……………………………..L……………………………..L I

..……………………….31 octobre……..Lily……………………..I……………………………L I L……bal

………………………………………………………………………………..L……………………….L I L Y

………..Lily………………………………………………………………..Y…………………….L I L Y

…….Bal d'halloween……………………………………………………………………..L I L Y

……………………………………..Lily……………………………………………………….L I L Y

Lily

Notes: 0/20, Suis-je obliger de commenter ? »

« Notes : M. Pettigrow absent ».

« Lupin Remus

Devoir sur les licornes

Les licornes …

Notes : 18/20 Splendide ! Vous avez juste oublié de mentionner de quoi elles se nourrissent. »

- Arg !! J'y crois pas je me suis trompé de page. Je suis sûr qu'autrement elle n'aurait jamais fait le rapprochement avec le manuel ! Dégoûté…

- Non ! J'ai rendu mon brouillon au lieu de ma copie ! Galère...

- La prochaine fois travailler plus que cela. Vous n'avez fait aucun effort !

- …

- Je vous conseil plutôt de faire comme moi, soyez absent le jour de rendre le devoir !

- Oui ça c'est de l'idée !

- On voit bien là ton côté maraudeur, Queudver !

Ronflaks Cornus : créatures légendaires de feu vivant dans les montagnes.


End file.
